Story with an Unknown Title
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Susan, Kane, Jacob, and various others must save the Pokemon world from falling under the control of Railen, his Pokemon hybrids, and an ancient Species of Pokemon known only as The Pack.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I **DO NOT OWN** Pokemon, Twilight (if you can catch the references), Maximum Ride (if you can catch the references), Mermaid Melody (if you can catch the references). The characters Kane, Syd, Railen, and Andrew Faulkner were all made by friends.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Once upon a time in a land now forgotten, there lived a tribe of all types of Pokemon. These creatures weren't ordinary Pokemon as they were faster, stronger, tougher, and smarter than today's Pokemon. They were the masters of this world and all had lived in peace. But a Pokemon was not happy with this order. He believed he should be lord of all. With his enchanting voice and seducing lies, he convinced many of the tribe to leave and start their own new way of life. Years later, descendants of the tribe that broken off waged war against the original. The fighting was fierce and violent and many Pokemon fell. Eventually the fighting stopped but by the time it did, few were still alive. The survivors were the ancestors of today's Pokemon. The survivors were weakened and relied on a partnership with people. That is why Pokemon and people are partners and friends. Because people helped them when they needed it.

"Grandma, what an amazing story. I like it. But I'm curious. Who was the Pokemon that left the original tribe?"

"It is unknown. Some think this is just a myth. But child, it is true. All you got to do is believe."

"How long ago was this Grandma?"

"Thousands of years ago. Since the beginning of time possibly."

"Wow, that is a long time."

"Yes. But now it is time for you to go to bed dear child. You have a school day tomorrow."

"Aw, okay Grandma. Goodnight."

"Goodnight little one. See you in the morning." The little girl snuggled in her bed and fell asleep.

Around the same time.

Susan and Jimmy Clark, both scientists and explorers, were excited to discover a previously undiscovered island. Finally at last there was proof of the myth of the super Pokemon.

"Jimmy, I knew it was true! At last there is physical evidence to back up the story of the tribe of super Pokemon when Pokemon ruled the Earth!"

"Now don't get excited Susan. Just because there is a previously undiscovered island doesn't mean it supports the story of super Pokemon. For all we know, it could be just a previously undiscovered island and not the Island."

"Sure, and you are a Snorlax that is on a diet in the Bahamas."

"Say what?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Never mind, you have no sense of humor at all." Susan replied. They looked around at the huge unexplored continent. From what they could see it had adequate areas for Pokemon life. Rivers, Forest, Meadows, etc were abundant. Pokemon or other life was quite plausible.

"Hey, maybe we will discover some previously unknown species of Pokemon!" Susan said excitedly.

"Maybe…What's that?" Jimmy screamed as a monster leaped in front of them. The creature was hunched over on 2 big scaly legs. The upper half of the creature was covered in thick gray fur compared to its scaly lower half. It let out a roar and lashed at them at blinding speed. They were unconscious before they dropped to the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT OWN **Pokemon, Twilight (if you can catch the references), Maximum Ride (if you can catch the references), or Mermaid Melody (if you can catch the references.). I also do not own Kane, Railen, Syd, or Andrew Faulkner, all of which friends have made. I do own how all the characters act and what they do. I also own the story plot. Kay, I am going to stop writing Disclaimers now and put a note to see the first and second page if you really must have disclaimers.

Chapter 2: Den of the Pack

When Jimmy and Susan finally woke up, they were alone in a cave tied together with rope. The cave was big and had room for a lot of the Pokemon type they saw before. The air was cold and they could see their breath.

"Jimmy, I don't think we are going to make it. I don't believe those Pokemon things were friendly." Susan said, her voice quivering with cold and fear. "I just want you to know it was nice working with you.

"Susan, what are you talking about? If the creatures planned to hurt us, they'd have done so by now. Everything is going to be okay." Jimmy replied, fervently hoping so. They heard clomping footsteps. The type of creature they saw before was just entering.

"So, you are awake at last. I hope you ever so enjoy our cave. We wanted to eat you beforehand but the master wanted to talk to you. But fortunately for us, he will ever be so glad to let us eat you if you don't cooperate." The creature hissed in a gravelly voice, jaws snapping in delight. Susan and Jimmy stiffened. A talking Pokemon?

"Wha-What are you?" Susan asked, her voice quaking. The creature below smiled and licked its very sharp fangs.

"You can call us….the Pack. The Pack is strong and mighty. We have been waiting for so long for prey to drop in. So….hungry." The creature licked its fangs again. "You can call me Jeb. I am the Pack leader. The Pack and I are so hungry….at last we have food now. We can't wait to taste you. Are there more of you?"

"We're not t-telling you, you uh….thing! You can kiss my…." Susan started. The creature swiped a paw at her, cutting lines into her face.

"Quiet! Prey does not talk to me like that! If only the master didn't want you for questioning. You sure would taste good." Jeb licked the blood. "So, so good. How long has it been since we last had blood? Too long I say. Now, wait here while I fetch Pack so we could get the interview over and done with. Then, ha ha ha, we have you for dinner." Jeb howled in anticipation as he left Susan and Jimmy.

"I-I'm sorry I got you into this," said Susan sadly. "I just wanted to find the place of the original Pokemon. Well, we have found it."

"Don't be silly, we did it together. I voluntarily went with you. I wouldn't have it any other way. At least we know for sure now. Jimmy consoled.

"Does it matter? We are going to get eaten by the Pack and the only thing that is stopping them from ripping us apart now is the 'master'. I hate to think who or what that is to be able to control these beasts." Susan replied back.

They fell silent as Jeb and the pack came in. In all, there appeared to be around 30 or so of the creatures. Jeb stood up and issued a signal. 2 of the Pack hit a gong and silence insured began the meeting. "Friends, brothers, and sisters, we are here today with some very extraordinary tidings. 2 of those nasty human types have stumbled upon our land. It has been Centuries since humans have walked here. So we are here today to ask these humans some questions, and then, we can eat them!" The Pack cheered and celebrated, all licking their fangs, looking right at Susan and Jimmy. They couldn't wait to have a bite.

"Ari, come up and ask these people some questions son," Jeb growled, holding out a piece of paper. "The master wants these answered. Ari grinned and stepped in front of the tied humans who were by now hanging upside down over a roaring fire.

"Question number 1. Who are you and why are you here?" he read from the sheet of paper. The humans were struggling but they weren't going to go anywhere.

"My name is Jimmy and this is my wife Susan. We are research scientists and we have heard of a forgotten land mass where Pokemon first originated." Jimmy replied.

Ari grinned, showing off fangs. "Well, that's nice. I hope you are going to stay for dinner after the interview. But it's time for the next question. Are there more of your species alive?" he asked, salivating at the thought.

"Yes." Susan replied. There were many more questions and eventually they came to the last question.

"The master feels merciful for reasons I don't understand. He is offering you a deal. Show him the way to your land and do whatever he asks of you and he shall spare your miserable lives. If no, we get to eat you. Which will it be?" Ari asked.

"The answer is……."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Look at the First and 2nd page if you really must have a disclaimer.

Chapter 3: Their Punishment

"The answer is…….NO WAY!" Jimmy ejaculated and Susan agreed. Ari looked shocked for a second and then his mouth turned into a leery grin.

"No? Well, that is surprising. Usually, people beg for mercy and will do anything to please the master to avoid being eaten. I like you guys. Unfortunately, you are not going to live very long anyway. We'll start with the male as we have special 'plans' for the lady." Ari said, saliva dripping from his eager mouth, the rows of menacing sharp teeth glinting. "Very special plans indeed and I hope to be the lucky one to go first. I promise you'll enjoy it despite yourself. But first off, your mate's execution." Ari grins again and cuts them down but catches them before they drop in the flames. He hands them to another waiting Pack member who quickly ties Susan up. The Pack member still held Jimmy and was running its claws down his throat gently. Then with a roar, it kicks him in a very unpleasant spot, stepping back and taking out a very nasty looking whip that had barbed spikes.

"This is Killer, our supreme hunter in addition to our torturer. I pity you. It did not have to be this way. But then again, we are hungry so we might have killed you both regardless except that Master wouldn't be pleased. But fortunately, you are of no use so you will be ours." Jeb announced to the prostrate Jimmy and the bound Susan. "We hope you will have a lot of pain before you die, we don't want you to have a merciful quick death. You shall first be whipped for a bit, dangle you over a roasting fire, and eat you while you are still alive. That way you will taste better as living food is much more satisfying than dead. But now, we begin." Killer gave a howl of delight and began…

Susan watched the spectacle in despair. The Torturer known as Killer was not soft and whipped mercilessly. Her husbands screams continued to echo in one long wail as the barb-spiked wire cut deeply into his back, blood soaking what were the remains of his shirt. Killer seemed to be in ecstasy as he howled and whipped in frenzy, blood staining his hands. The whip was especially painful as the barbs got stuck and tore really deep as they were removed. Eventually Killer removed the whip and then pushed Jimmy's limbs into the fire. Jimmy screamed again and another howl went and the whole Pack dived down onto the sufferer and chewed on him, making revolting noises as they did. The screaming eventually stopped and the whole pack fought one another for the morsel of freshly killed meat. In minutes, there was nothing left but bones which a few of the Pack chewed on contentedly. Susan was horrified and her brain shut down. She did nothing as Ari grinned and kicked her. Unconsciousness mercifully came and she knew no more.

Susan awoke; hoping what happened the night before was just a dream. It wasn't Ari came in the room in a noticeably cheery mood. Good morning, that sure was a good meal. I haven't had that much to eat in a long time. I hope you enjoyed your rest.

"Like I could, when your Fing Pack of monsters tortured, killed, and ate my husband! You should all rot in H." Susan said in a rage. Ari glared at her.

"For shame, such bad language from our new toy. I most certainly don't like it. I can't wait for later to beat it out of you." Ari replied, making deep scratches on her face with his claws. "You should be glad. It would have been worse for you if your husband had to watch what will happen in exactly 3 hours from now. From what I'd understand, he would have suffered even more which I had wished to happen but father overruled me. You are the Pack's new toy, though, so I get to play first. In punishment for your not so nice comment, I will make it hurt, badly. There is nothing you could do about it." Ari laughed cruelly. "Oh yes, you'll be mine, forever." Having said his piece, he got up and left Susan alone, pondering what Ari had meant.

The 3 hours passed quickly for Susan. 2 Pack members came in and dragged her back to the communal meeting place where there was now an altar type structure. Ari was waiting and when the 2 Pack members came by, grabbed and dragged her up to the top of the pyramid and headed inside. Inside, there was a stone table with straps and Jeb was waiting. He took Susan and ripped her clothes off in a flash with his teeth. Then he strapped her down. Susan could begin to see where this was going, especially when Ari began stroking her, amazingly lightly, as he was getting himself into a frenzy.

"Please, please don't tell me you are not going to do it," Susan begged. Ari just merely grinned at her and she noticed the lusty look in his eyes.

"Like I said, you'll be mine, forever" Ari whispered in a very low seductive growl. Soon, he was fondling her. Susan tried to make him get off but he merely growled and started to just fondle harder. She hated it and she hated them all and she was going to be raped by some creepy wolf/lizard Pokemon monster. Ari was by now trailing 'love' bites down her body and his breathing got louder as he nipped playfully on her body. Fondle, Stroke, Nip, everything he could do he did. Susan screamed the whole time and flailed in anger at those monsters that were violating her. She wanted to kill them, kill them all. Ari just continued, ignoring her. Eventually, he got to the great climax. By this time, Susan was sobbing and crying. Ari was pleased. He couldn't wait till he did it again tomorrow. It was a very pleasant feeling and was a wonderful release. He idly wondered if it was possible to have offspring with the human but he quickly decided not to think about that. He went down the steps of the Pyramid as Jeb, Killer, and the rest of the males all gleefully took their turns at the human. He smirked, it was a very nice toy, and it will serve for quite a while yet hopefully. Then, he went to the Master to make his report.

The males were finally finished. Susan had passed out after the 4th or 5th encounter. All agreed it was a great experience and couldn't wait until they could do it again in a couple hours. They all lusted and it was common practice that although they have permanent mates, they could procreate with others. Every one of them did it. They weren't very moralistic.

When Susan woke up, she was in agony. Her body was covered with 'love' bites and scratches and she ached all over but nowhere near as much as her soul. She felt….empty. The bastards all raped her and it felt like her soul was gone as well. The only thing she felt was heartache and sadness. Damn them all, they tortured/killed her husband and then raped her. She wanted to die. It would at least spare the pain and would stop those sadists from touching her again. Suddenly, anger coursed through her. She wouldn't die; she would live and plan the downfall of the Pack. These monsters had to die, all of them. She'll do it for Jimmy and all those who died at the hands of the Pack. Now, she just had to escape….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 4: Kane the Hybrid.

Kane sat, writing in his little journal all his deepest thoughts, desires, etc. Today, he was recounting what had happened with the 2 human animals they had caught. The male, who went by the name of Jimmy, apparently aggravated chief Jeb and his son Ari. Probably some poor fool who didn't give in to the Master. He applauded that and wondered why the Pack wasn't more….independent. While he hated the whole lot of them, they were, unfortunate but true, his family. He had nobody else. But anyways, back to the subject of the girl. There was something about her, from when he first saw her in the hands of Jeb; that awakened some desire to protect her. It was strange. He had never felt this before. He made sure to write that down. Suddenly, he heard his half-brother Ari decide to come in.

"Hello, Kane," Ari asked, still in a slightly husky voice that he couldn't quite get back to normal yet. "how's it going?" Kane snarled and replied in a dangerous tone.

"Terrible. Thanks to you and the rest of the Pack. When are you ever going to give up and admit you need me?" Kane shot back. Ari waved his furry hand.

"You're a filthy Half-Breed; you don't get a place in the Pack. If it weren't for father being Leader and the Master's interests in you, you'd have long since have been torn apart." Ari snapped back. "So if I were you, I'd be glad to be alive and hope that you still stay useful. I'd watch my back if I were you. 1 small mistake and you might still be destroyed." Ari grinned, licking his fangs, making sure Kane could see, and left the room of his half-brother. Kane was angry and he paced back and fourth, walking on his feet with the heels in the air. It was a clear sign that he was agitated, if the waves of anger rolling off him didn't give enough of a clue. He couldn't wait until the day Ari was set straight. He could feel his body aching to morph and kill but struggled to hold on. No, he won't hurt them, though they certainly did deserve it. No, he had to stay alive. He sighed as the uncontrollable fury had passed and all he had were long claw marks he accidentally cut on his arms. He was getting better at controlling the anger, the hatred. He wondered if this was why the Pack was so sadistic. Did they always feel that? No wonder they were easy to anger and why they always wanted to hurt. He couldn't wait till he left this stupid place. Anywhere has got to be better than here.

After a while, Kane went back to writing in his secret diary, which he had frantically tossed in the garbage when Ari came in. Opening the book, he paused to gather his thoughts and continued to write.

**Dear diary,**

**Hi, it's me again. The 'filthy half-breed' that nobody wants. My half-brother Ari had came in and decided to visit! That was very much unexpected seeing as he thinks I am worth less than dirt. Naturally, I expected insults of some kind and of course, I got them. He also went ahead and threatened me, saying I better watch my back because if I make 1 little mistake, he would kill me. I wasn't afraid of him though. What is there to be afraid of if you die and nobody cares? I just hope to get some more out of life before that happens. But enough about that. Today we actually got 2 humans! I had never thought it was possible for them to actually get to here. They come from a land far across the ocean. Hmm, I wonder of it is better than here? I have to ask the female human creature. I still have one of the lingual translators I had made, most of them having been confiscated by Ari when they found the humans. It turned out that we don't speak the same language. But now I know my language translating device actually worked. We managed to have a discussion with the humans. Of course, it had nothing really interesting to say other than having resisted the Master. But that in itself was amazing. I have been beginning to wonder if the Master existed, if he did, why have I not seen him? It's only Jeb that sees and talks to him. Knowing the Pack's state of mind, it could easily mean that the Master is not real. I hope not. What could there be that is powerful enough to be able to deal with the former free-agent clan? No one wishes to acknowledge it but Jeb's mind has slowly been slipping from reality this year. He's relying on Ari more and more. Naturally, I wouldn't be concerned but Ari has to be the most vicious, sadistic, violent, and a little dim-witted, leader of all time. It makes me shiver what would happen if Ari took over. The Pack would be the most violent and unstable force in the world. Especially if we find the human creature's land. It would be a bloodbath. Humans can't stand pain well apparently. If Ari finds them and actually finds this out, like I said, he is a little slow on the uptake, then the humans have no chance. He will do whatever it takes to personally cause each and every one of them pain. If the Master exists, then he should be very pleased with which the zeal Ari and his dad are serving him with. I wish I could talk to the human though as I mentioned above. But alas, I am trapped in this cave as you very know well my precious diary. I am only let out when I am needed. Stupid chains, they are especially reinforced so that not even 10 Pack members can tear these things apart, which I have to admit is quite impressive despite the fact that I am in them. Pack members are strong. If 10 Pack members can't break this thing, I am stuck here until I am let out for specific duties at certain times, or until the Pack decides that hybrids are worthy of respect and let me go. (That's as likely to happen right now as it would if I could break this thing, get away from the Pack while doing Salsa dancing human style, and somehow landing on Mars without one scratch on me. Just so you know, that would be never.) At least they give me good leg room. I can walk around the entire area of my prison. I have been here for years now, I have lost track. In a way, I have grown used to these stupid chains. At least they aren't heavy to drag around, they are just impossible to break. They also don't know I have you, my special diary. Remember when I was free, and much smaller than I am now, I found you on the beach? You were a human's once. You washed up on the shore and have since been my best companion. And amazingly, they still give me whatever washes up on the shore, probably because they have no idea what to do with it and they have come to think of me as some important but still separated member of the Pack that knows what to do with salvaged things. Their connection to the world outside the Pack. I learned everything I know from books that washed up. (This is amazing that so much stuff has survived the ocean and washed up here.) Well, that is all I can write right now so goodbye. Love you!**

**Signed, **

**Kane.**

Kane sighed and closed the book shut. Returning it to his secret hiding place, he started to undress himself. While in a state of undressing, there was a knock and Ari, Jeb, and some cloaked person who was wearing a mask, came into the room. Kane huffed and quickly pulled the clothes he started pulling off, back on. He wondered what they wanted. The cloaked figure stared at him for a few minutes and Kane began to get vaguely uncomfortable when the cloaked figure nodded and began to speak in an obviously disguised voice.

"Sooo….you are Kane." The voice hissed through the mask that was beneath the hood. "You are the hybrid…..I want you to do something very special and you will be greatly rewarded. I want….you to begin the reconnaissance mission of some select areas. Tell me everything, defenses, people, weak points, alternative entrances, everything! All you have to do is look around and report back the information. As I said….you will be greatly rewarded." The voice said all this in a breathy tone sort of way. He vaguely wondered if it had breathing problems or what.

"Nah, not interested" he said dismissively. The voice became angry.

"You will do it! Your Master commands you to! But Master is forgiving. He can be trusted. He always keeps his promises. You shall be rewarded greatly to do this. For one, freedom from this cave. Another benefit would be an elevated status where you are above almost all members of the Pack except the Leader. A 3rd could possibly be our spokesperson to the humans and you would get to deal with them. Jeb has told me all about your fascination with humans. Live among them, get married, whatever you want. It will all be yours for the taking. All you have to do is a little reconnaissance mission. You don't have to do anything beyond that. I will take it from there. What do you say?" the breathy voice asked from beneath the cloak, apparently calm again. Kane thought about it. On one hand he could stay here locked up in a cave for the rest of his life. Or he could do the reconnaissance mission for the Master (who was unfortunately real) and get whatever he wanted. Hmm, what to choose? Well, he wouldn't be hurting anybody doing a reconnaissance mission so that's alright. Kane turned and faced the cloaked figure.

"Very well. I accept" Kane announced proudly. The cloaked figure nodded.

"Good. Here's what you're going to do…….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second pages.

Chapter 5: Escape from the Pack

Susan sat in her dark cell, awaiting the time when the Pack would bring her back to have more fun with her, the bastards. But she will escape, and eventually be able to make the Pack pay for what they did to her and Jimmy. Oh yes, they will pay….

"Hello? Are you….uh….Susan?" came a voice from the door that opened. She turned and saw another human like herself. He was very good-looking, tall, muscular, shining green eyes, and he had short red hair. His teeth were abnormally long though, it vaguely reminded her of the Pack's fangs. Susan wondered who he was.

"Uh…who are you? My name is Susan." She asked back to the guy. The guy nodded, agreeing with something in his mind.

"My name is Kane. I am another prisoner here. I am breaking out but I couldn't leave without knowing if a pretty looking lady like you would like to come with me." Kane said with almost a purr in his voice. Susan was stunned. She knew that tone. It almost sounded like the low seductive voices the Pack males always go into while in lust. She heard that enough yesterday to recognize it. But this was no Pack member; he did not look like one of those monsters with a very furry upper body and a scaly lower. He looked human. But still….this was very suspicious. But she needed to escape and if he proved untrustworthy, she could always get away. She made her decision.

"Yes, I would love to escape with you Mr. Kane. But I am warning you I will leave if I see anything suspicious." She replied to him. He made a bow.

"Well then, this way Ms. Susan. I know where they are keeping your boat. After we get away, do you mind if I examine it? I would like to see how it works." Susan turned to him incredulously. Kane started and fixed what he said. "I-I mean I am very interested in different types of boats. Is there a problem with that?" Susan stopped. Kane looked at her.

"Why did you stop? We have to keep going before a Pack member finds us. What are you looking for?" he asked, seething. They had to keep going! That was the plan. Jeb and Ari could only keep the Pack away from them for so long, every minute counted. If they were discovered out of their cells, not even the master would keep the Pack from killing them.

"I need to go get my Pokemon." She said.

"Oh, okay. They are in those red ball things, am I right?" Susan stared at him.

"You're weird. How could you not know that?" Kane just shrugged.

"They are already in the boat. The Pack left them there. You should be glad they didn't throw them in the ocean. Now, let's get going already." They hurried and ran through many twists and turns of the cave. When they were almost at the area where the boat was being held, an alarm rang and they heard the pounding feet of the Pack, looking for them. Susan and Kane jumped into the boat, just as the first Pack member came in. The Pack member yelled and made a swishing motion with his hands. Kane pushed Susan down and ducked as a beam flew over their heads and exploded a stalactite on the cave wall above them. Dust rained down upon them. Before it could do it again, Kane started the boat and they roared out of the cave into a little inlet. More Pack members were there but they didn't stop. More of the spells were cast and fortunately they weren't hit although there were a few close calls. If any of them had hit, the boat would have sunk. They roared out into open water and they watched the Pack members yelling angrily at them as they receded into the distance.

"What were those beams?" asked Susan a while later. "They exploded that solid stalactite easily."

"Those are a special weapon of the Pack. They are called the Dark Beam. A long distance attack and it is very painful to be hit by it. You saw what happened to the stalactite." Kane said in a dull voice. He had a blank stare in his eyes and Susan was a little nervous.

"Do you have Pokemon?" Susan asked curiously.

"No….no I don't. Where are we headed to?" Susan checked the map.

"The nearest place is Orre. It will be a couple days till we get there though, that's how far out of the way we are from civilization. How did the Pack get you?" she asked.

"I don't know. As far back as I can remember I was with them. I lived in a little cave where they chained me up. Frankly, it was amazing I lived for so long as they want to kill me but Jeb lets me live because I was useful to the Master." He replied in answer to her question.

"So…..like who's the Master that everyone keeps talking about?" Susan asked. A flash of annoyance went across Kane's face but it quickly disappeared and he looked impassive again.

"Nobody knows. He is the real controller of the Pack. Jeb and Ari make sure to obey all his wishes. No one has seen what he looks like or whether he even exists. Jeb has been slowly losing his mind and is becoming more and more erratic. Ari…..well, Ari always was rather insane. He loves pain and delights in it. They are wishing Jeb to stay Leader because if Ari becomes Leader…." Kane didn't finish that sentence. He then sat in stony silence while Susan kept peppering him with questions that he didn't answer. Eventually, she gave up and put the ship on auto-pilot and she went to sleep. Kane sat staring at her, wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:This disclaimer is going to be a little different. I just heard this song when I was writing this and I thought it fit so I used it. The song is 'Animal I have Become' by the Three Days Grace, an amazing song that I fell in love with after I heard it. It is amazing. Anyhow, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN IT!!!

Chapter 6: Animal I Have Become

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Kane stared at the beautiful sleeping woman in front of him. He'd never admit it out loud but there was just something about her…..ew, that was a disgusting thought and a very Pack like thing to think. He never thought of such obscenities before. What was happening to him? First it was all those times of random and destructive violence that he wanted to commit and now….well, he was glad that Susan did not know what he was thinking right now. He watched as his fingers grew longer into claws and back to regular sized again. Back and fourth….the beast in him was hungry for blood. But he wasn't going to let it out. He would have to get away from Susan. Yet…he couldn't do that. He had to stay with her as the mission he gave his word to do depended on it. At least, that was his reasoning. Although a side of him wanted to stay for another reason… But anyways, why oh why was this happening? All he wanted was to be a normal human. At least, he believed himself to be human. He hoped Susan would too. Although…

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

He layed down to go to sleep. On bad days such as this, he wondered if it was worthwhile to go on living. At least death would be peaceful. No one would miss him, that's for sure. The Pack would probably party with the passing of the 'filthy half-breed'. It was likely Susan would feel a little sorry but not like the way he wanted her to. Why did it matter anyway? He was a monster. Everyone told him so. He even knew he believed it in the truthful indifferent part of him. Why not live up to everyone's expectations and be a monster? It would at least be true to his darker nature.

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

There was still unfulfilled rage inside him. The Pack, Ari, Jeb, the Master, they all had to suffer. They were the ones who held him back, who hurt him, kept him trapped, who made his life a living nightmare! He couldn't wait until he could lay his hands on them….his hands turned into talons and now his teeth became fangs. He let out a wild howl and started ripping at the supply bag. At last….he was free! He let out a joyful howl but stopped when he saw Susan staring at him.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

"Stop, stop it! What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" Susan walked over and slapped him. Kane growled, a low menacing sound. They both froze when they heard it. Kane started shaking.

"I….I'm sorry. I….don't know what came over me. Please forgive me. Please Susan? Sometimes I get urges to hurt but I assure you I would never hurt you. Please believe me." Susan stared.

"Fine. Since you're begging. But I most certainly didn't like that growl. It sounded like….like…" Kane bounded over and held her as she started sobbing. He couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her touch and hope they could do this more often.

"Shh, its okay. They are far behind us. You have no more to fear from them. But believe it or not, you helped me realize something." Susan stared at him.

"Wh…What?" she said, still racking with silent sobs.

Kane spoke so softly she would later think it was her imagination. "That I am human…that I'm human."

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell **

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) 

Kane smiled as he went to sleep that night, even with Susan looking at him oddly. He now knew what he was and it was human. He was most certainly not a monster. Maybe one day he could tame his other side, but for now, he was fine with being human.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Do I have to say it? Look at the first and second page of the story. It's not like it is going to change.

Chapter 7: Ari

I ripped into my victim, howling in delight. Humans just taste so good! Plus, they're really plentiful. I have heard they don't know how to populate control. It's going to suck for them when their food runs out. Heh, maybe they'll eat other Pokemon! Wait, no they wouldn't…it would be hard for them as they can't do anything special while Pokemon can….Possibly each other….well, who cares about them anyway? They do make good food and I am doing them a service. Well…maybe not to this one but once again, who cares?! I just like their taste. They really are quite fragile too. They are quite fun to torture, the fragile pathetic things. I don't see how they even lived this long. Even lowly Pokemon are far superior. Why is the world so wrong? I finished my meal, a very satisfying one but had the unfortunate taste of alcohol, I hate that stuff, and continued on my merry way. I went to the address listed on the card from the Master, 4561 Williamshire. It was very fortunate the human I just ate had known it. Otherwise, I'd be lost. It is some house (very huge abandoned mansion) in the country. It is very old and believed to be home to monsters. (Which turned out to be a Pack of Gengar. Yawn. We easily convinced them to let us stay.) We were staying there, using it as our base, until Kane came back from his reconnaissance mission (we gave him as long as it took but we will be watching.). I hope he doesn't screw this up; it would just like be something a filthy half-breed like him would do. I am personally hoping he would fail, just so I could kill him, but Jeb and the Master need him for their plan. I still don't get why we are following this "Master" who actually is a human! (Go figure.) He'd be so easy to kill….hmmm, maybe after the grand takeover we take him out too, that would be cool. But for now, I will just play along.

"Ari, you're late," came the hissing voice. Ugh, I hated that sound! I want to rip his throat out. "Lateness shall not be tolerated. Jeb, you are sure he is in on the plan?" the voice continued. Great, it is now questioning my motives….but then again; I was planning to betray them both afterward so it is right to do so. Ha-ha.

"Yes Master, he is a loyal subject because I am. He idolizes me." Jeb replied. I almost snorted at that. I had used to idolize him before he started losing his mind and started following the pathetic human thing that we had to call 'Master'. I then realized how weak and ineffectual my father really was. But I still pretend to idolize him and do whatever he says to do. One day Jeb will have a nasty little "accident" and I will become leader. Then, we will finish the Master's plan and then…I take him down and become the real leader and master. People will worship me and fear me. I will….

"Ari, stop daydreaming and pay attention!" my father, Jeb, snapped. "The Master wants you to review the troops for takeover." I saluted and went to the temporary barracks. (A.K.A. the Stables and other various areas.) I went to the ones in my command first, all of them loyal Pack members. I just couldn't stand the thought of humans or Non-Packers in my command. (Although I do salute a couple normal Pokemon. At least a couple are worthy of respect.)

"Killer, how you guys doing? Weapons and stuff sharp?" Killer grinned, showing his long fangs.

"Ready sir. When do we get to use them?" Killer asked, hope spiking his cruel voice.

"Unfortunately, no. With any luck, we will get to use them before the year is out. But that is assuming Kane actually does his job and puts a hustle in it." Killer frowned.

"Why don't we just kill him already? Have someone else do the reconnaissance mission. Maybe one of the pathetic good-for-nothing humans we have. They would surely do better than Kane." Ari sighed.

"Because the stupid 'Master' wants him to do it for some reason. But if Kane fails, then we could do it. The coup is ready for when we need it?" Killer grinned and nodded.

"Yep, we have many dissenters here who would prefer different leadership and they are all waiting and ready for your command to replace him. The funniest thing is, the Master thinks everyone is loyal to him! He won't be expecting a coup, especially from his own handpicked guards. Just say the word and it is done." Ari nodded.

"Excellent. Now, make sure no one gives the plan away. We most certainly don't want to be double-crossed. Kill anyone who is suspicious. But for now, I must go check on the rest of the troops. See you later." Ari walked out of the room. When Ari was gone, Killer grinned, his bright eyes glinting insanely.

"Yes Ari….I will kill anyone who's suspicious….." he laughed and the rest of the team howled with him.

Ari checked the rest of the Army. All were ready and everything was going beautifully. They could attack now if they wanted but no, they had to wait for a command from Ari who got the command from the Master. At least they used this time practicing. Ari growled, hating the Master. But for now, he just had to wait. He really needed to relax. Just then, his mate Maxine padded by. Ari decided that this was a good way.

"Maxine? It's Ari." She turned to face him

"Yes, love?" she asked. She was surprised. Usually Ari was busy and couldn't spend time with her.

"I feel a need to relax. The stress is getting to me." Ari crooned in his seductive voice. "I need you to help me with that okay?" Maxine grinned. So, Ari wanted to play? So be it. He was a good player and she enjoyed their sessions. She even got jealous of the other females when they got him. She loved being his mate and loved him.

"Sure, I'll help you 'relax'. Let's do it in your bed okay?" she asked. Ari nodded and gave her a grin and they walked off to the bedroom for their session of love, which everyone in the vicinity got to listen to that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 8: Beginning of their Journey

Kane and Susan stepped of the boat as they docked in Orre. Kane was feeling hungry and hoped that they could go out to lunch. That was when he smelled….heaven.

"Susan, what is that smell I am smelling?" he asked questioningly. Susan grinned teasingly at him and he felt his heart thumping fast.

"That is chocolate. It is the most wonderful thing in the universe. Want to go get some?" Kane nodded and smiled, going into his own little world that he went into sometimes. She felt strange, staying with him. He made her feel….happy. But she didn't get how. She didn't even know the guy and he sure was mysterious. Even if she did know him, how could she feel happy? She didn't think she could ever feel happy again considering what the Pack did to her and Jimmy.

They walked into the chocolate shop and she grinned seeing Kane salivating over the various pieces of chocolate. "Hold on their cowboy, we have to buy them first. Which one would you like?" Kane grinned like a little kid.

"How about….all of them!" he said in a high excited voice. It amused Susan at how much he was acting like a little kid who was getting his favorite toy.

"Okay honey, you can have all of them!" She winked at Kane and he just rolled his eyes and bounced up and down excitedly as she paid. They walked out the store and Susan burst out laughing. "You're such a little kid. Here is your chocolate." Kane excitedly took the chocolate and started eating them really fast.

"These…are….really…good!" he said happily in between bites of chocolate. Susan laughed again and Kane gave her a mock snarl. Pretty soon, they were both rolling on the ground laughing. A loud cough came from behind them. They quickly stood up and dusted themselves then turned to see who interrupted them. It was a young man, appeared to be in his early 20s. He was wearing fine clothes that were upper classy. He had a brilliant smile and had golden hair and Susan felt her heat leap, again. She must work on that, she loved Jimmy! Kane growled, obviously jealous of the way Susan was staring at the stranger. The stranger bowed.

"Hello, my name is Jacob. It is not every day that I meet 2 people rolling on the ground laughing in the middle of a public walkway." Susan blushed and Kane growled again. Susan looked at him and he quieted. But he did not like the look of the rich person. He felt something was off, he just could not figure what. Whatever it was, it made his blood boil and want to rip his throat out. He could barely keep in his claws from coming out right then.

"Umm, we were just eating chocolate and well….um…" Jacob smiled.

"It is alright. One should be careful though of blocking people on a public pathway though. Don't want to be run over by Pokemon and what-not." Susan nodded and Jacob smiled back. Kane growled, bringing everyone back to the moment.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Susan and this here is Kane. We are traveling together as companions. We are not quite sure where we are heading yet though." Jacob laughed.

"Well then, I would like to come with you guys. I mean, one can not leave such a pretty lady as yourself alone, even with….Kane." he said, smiling but sending death glances at Kane as he did so. Kane sent them back and they were only brought back when Susan clapped.

"Okay, I guess you can come too. I don't see why you can't come." Jacob smiled winningly at Kane and bowed to Susan.

"Thank you my beautiful Susan, I am honored." Kane wanted to punch the guy. How dare he?! He was moving in on his Susan….wait a minute? His Susan? What was he thinking? He doubted that Susan would like him if she knew what he was doing and she was already married and might not feel the same way about him. But still….it wasn't right for this guy to move in. He also had a strange scent but he couldn't figure out what it was. It just wasn't quite human. He was interrupted from his thinking when he heard Susan announce their destination.

"We are going to the Kanto region, a far region from here. There a Pokemon Professor by the name of Professor Oak lives. He is a foremost expert on Pokemon and he would be interested in learning about the Pack." Jacob and Kane nodded, glaring at each other a silent challenge. Susan was completely oblivious to their very obvious animosity towards each other and just continued walking back to the boat.

"Come on guys, lets go!" They ran after her, each wanting to be the first one on the boat which they would then go to the Kanto region to meet Professor Oak.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 9: Confrontation and other things

When they got to where the boat had been tied up….they was something very wrong. It took in a few seconds before it sunk in for Kane and Susan while Jacob just stood there bored, wondering what was going on. Susan finally screeched.

"The boat is gone! Someone took our boat!" Jacob and Kane winced at the very abnormally high and unnatural tone coming from Susan; they wondered if any glass had been near by if it would explode or shatter. An amusing thought but that was not the time to laugh about it as Susan looked really, really mad.

"THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THAT BOAT ARE GOING TO PAY! THAT WAS MY BOAT AND JIMMY'S AND IT WAS VERY SPECIAL! ONCE I CATCH THEM, THEY ARE GOING TO WISH THEY HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" This made Kane and Jacob very scared indeed as if the waves of anger they could feel pouring off of her could burn something, everything within a 5 mile radius would be blackened ash at this point. They made mental notes to themselves to never, ever make Susan mad, especially if it had to deal with her former but now dead husband. She was very, very scary. Almost scarier than the Pack, Kane thought with a shudder. If he had to choose between a pissed off Susan and a couple of insane Pack members, he would have to go with the Pack members. Suddenly, they heard a clapping. They turned to see Ari striding toward them.

"You finally got here! You guys took forever to get back. What were you doing, making love in a Park where everyone could see you? Oh, wait, that was acting like idiots after tasting chocolate. It was quite funny and I made sure to have that taped whenever I feel the need to laugh as otherwise you guys are quite boring. You people need to lighten up more like then. You could all be those funny people who tell jokes and stuff, assuming that Humanity lives that long."

Susan was growing angrier and angrier at every word until that last part which surprised her so much, she forgot about herself being mad.

"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked stuttering. Ari grinned, doing the traditional licking of teeth that is really quite disturbing.

"Well, the Pack isn't going to stay stuck on that small island forever that we were banished too. Oh no, we are all going to come and leave that place and restore our rightful place in this world, above humans. Human people are nothing more than entertainment and a snack for us and we along with others are very excited at our revenge and await our comeback." He gave her a glance that was obviously undressing her in his mind. "You look as lovely as ever. You hurt my feelings that you ran away. Well, you aren't going to be far away much longer. You're coming with us." Suddenly, they were all surrounded by a circle of Pack members and to their absolute surprise, a couple of people who all wore Black shirts and trench-coats with the symbol of a pair of crisscrossing wings. "You see, we had some help from some very unhappy people who want to change the natural order of things. They were common criminals until they got a new leader named Dark, a worthy leader I tell you. Dark is a personal friend and 1 of our human messengers. He knows the right way and soon, everyone will. Well anyways, Dark is the new leader of the gang and changed their name to Wings of Death. He turned them into expert hackers, thieves, fighters, everything one could hope for. How Dark managed to turn that rabble into experts amazes me but more power to him. How do you think we managed to cross the Ocean? Our 'Master' and Dark were more than glad to give us lifts across the Ocean. It is only a matter of time now before everything is set. But anyways, enough talk, you're coming with us." The Pack members and the Wings of Death members closed in. Jacob suddenly ripped off his shirt and unfurled a pair of white wings and grabbed Kane and Susan and flew off. Ari grinned.

"So, it is the Aveiana eh? I didn't know they mingled with humans. I always rather disliked hybrids but the Aveiana much more. The enemies of the Pack….of course you are with them. I just didn't know that you would stick with Kane. You are just full of surprises." He watched them fly off. He then turned on his cell phone, remarkable devices.

"Calling Dark, this is Ari. Susan, Kane, and one of the Aveiana are flying your way, makes sure to catch them." When he heard Dark, he just had to grin. Dark was one of Ari's favorite humans, amazing though that is. He made humans almost look good. Too bad there weren't more like him. He wished the gang was more like their boss but that would be too much to hope for. He loathed working with them and they loathed working with him so the feelings were mutual. But Dark insisted on their cooperation and Dark was a high commander and equal to Ari. So they had to.

"Leave it to me. Dark shall catch them. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. I want them alive if you don't mind, but if need be, make them dead. Just don't fail." Ari clicked off the phone and hummed, feeling in a good mood. Dark will catch them, Dark never fails. So he had nothing to worry about. Laughing, he called his Pack members and the gang and led them back to their hideout.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 10: Dark's Power

Jacob lands, but not that good as he wasn't used to passengers. He fell and landed on them with an "oof." It was a very interesting position and he was glad that he had an alibi, a true one. Because that jealous semi-perverted freak named Kane was very possessive and quick to anger. He only knew them for the last half hour and he already had figured that out, in addition to Kane's also hybrid status. Susan didn't seem to notice though, he wondered if she was just oblivious or were humans dumb enough to fall for such a lousy covering of ones power. Then again, he was the one who had wings and wore a very, very long robe to cover them, an expensive one too. That robe cost quite a lot. But he guessed he could always steal another, if he had too. It's not like it mattered now anyway. Both Kane and Susan already knew.

"Excuse me, will you get off me please!" Susan yelled, muffled beneath Kane and Jacob's bodies. Jacob was surprised and a little embarrassed; he had forgotten he was still sitting on them.

"Sorry about that." He got off and Kane and Susan stood up as well. Susan was staring at him and it was making Jacob a little nervous.

"Uh…..I can explain…." Susan frowned. She didn't want to hear it, even if he had saved their lives. She did not like secrets being kept and the fact that he had wings was a pretty big surprise. She was surprised when Jacob went up and made a cute begging face that tugged on her heart. He was soooooooooo cute! Plus very, very hot. Ugh, stupid hot person who was making such a cute face who was also wearing no shirt…ew, bad Susan. She wasn't even a teenager anymore and she already was married to Jimmy.

"Fine. Explain. But do make sure to take a bath every once in a while if you don't mind as that was not fun smelling you the whole way." Jacob does the anime sweat drop thing and then brightens up.

"Well, I am a human hybrid between a human and a species of Pokemon called the Aveiana. They were an early species and lived around the same time the Pack did. There are still some left even now. Anyways, they have high intelligence as they can talk and are really smart. They mate only a couple times in their life and stick to their chosen partner for 5 months of the year then separate. They are fiercely loyal and protective of their young and take care of them until they are about 15 or so, in human years, and then send you on your own. They look like birds and have sharp talons and have huge wingspans. Their feathers are sharp and can be pretty deadly. Their cries are supersonic and confusing." Jacob went on a little more but Kane was shivering. An Aveiana! The Pack's enemy! The Pack loathed Aveiana and the Aveiana hated them, they always try to kill each other when they see each other. He worried how this one might react to the information that he was part Pack. Or more importantly, Susan. He couldn't let them know. Suddenly, they felt a presence. It was very relaxing and they all felt a little sleepy and quite strangely happy and safe. They turned and saw a purple haired man coming towards them. He had a big smirk on his face and at his side was a Lucario. The purple hair guy didn't look that old, maybe only 18 or so. He put on a smile when he met them.

"Hello Kane and Susan! I've been expecting you! Please come with me." Kane felt a tiny warning bell go off in his head but it was silenced by that strange sleepy, happy, peaceful feeling. Lucario looked at Kane and it growled, which was silenced by its master.

"My name is Dark, Dark Mousy. I am here to protect you from that nasty Pack. You'll be safe with me." Again, Kane felt warning bells but again, they were silenced by the strange presence. Kane looked, something was not quite right with this picture but he was too tired to figure out what. He felt hungry and tired and wanted to sleep….his eyes almost closed but he wearily opened them again. Damn, why was he so tired? He shouldn't be feeling tired. He saw Dark Mousy whispering something to Susan and she gave a dreamy smile. Kane felt the stirrings of jealousy but it was quickly silenced. Who cares what this guy did?

Jacob was struggling just as much as Kane was. Susan had already long since fallen under the spell. Jacob and Kane were barely holding against the hypnotic onslaught. Dark was already walking and taking Susan, commanding them to follow. Jacob and Kane's feet moved after Dark and Susan. He didn't know where they were going. He was tired and wanted to rest….wait a minute, that can't be right! Dark was a total stranger also and he just oozed of contentedness….wait, that was where it was coming from! Jacob snapped out of the hypnotic state that Dark had put them into. He flew and grabbed Kane, slapping him, enjoying it while he did so.

"Wake up! It's him that is doing this! Dark Mousy!" The shock of the hit woke Kane up and he realized what Jacob said was true. Lucario had already gone to its master's side to tell him. Dark Mousy had been disappointed. How did they break free? No matter, he got the girl. He sent out his Alakazam and told it to use Teleport. Alakazam, Lucario, Dark, and Susan were gone by the time Jacob and Kane arrived.

"We're too late! She's gone!" wailed Kane. Jacob sighed and sat on the ground, hoping he could find something but there was nothing. Kane gave an anguished cry and turned to Jacob.

"What are we going to do now? We need to find her." He said.

"I don't know Kane, I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 11: Betrayal

Dark put down the phone. He had just been speaking to Ari and Ari was pleased to hear that the women had been caught. Apparently she gave good loving and Dark had to agree, after having it done to him after his bath, not that anyone needed to know that of course. Ari was coming to pick her up in an hour or two and was taking her to the castle. Dark was beginning to wonder how in the world that Susan was still fine after being raped about 22 times or so. She must be amazing, she didn't seem over the edge like most people would have been, like Ari. Ari is really over the edge and his sanity is always in question. So it's best to tread carefully around him. But Susan…one must wonder if she is human and if she is, how much? She succumbed so easily to his hypnosis spell; she must not be familiar with those. Either that or mentally vulnerable, probably both. Most people tend to be in the absence of people having mind powers. But anyways, he had to capture the other two now. Most likely, they'll probably come to her rescue, especially the red haired one, what was his name again, Kane or something? He didn't know and he didn't particularly care. What's interesting is that he was a double agent, did they know? Probably not, the women is amazingly oblivious, although the other one….he might know. It didn't matter. Ari and 'The Master' apparently wanted him, probably for information or torture. Lucario came in with his coffee, gotta love that stuff, and sat on the floor, trying to sense where the pair of spy and unknown person were.

"Lucario, do you have their reading yet?" Lucario shook its head and continued meditating. Oh well, it will find them soon enough. In the meantime he could have some fun….Dark shivered in delight and ran to get Susan his new play toy. Lucario opened its eyes when its master was gone and shook its head, then went back to looking for those specific auras that master Dark wanted.

Kane's cell phone rang, startling him and Jacob. Kane swiftly ran off to a clearing and picked it up. Ari's voice came on.

"Hello, Kane," Ari said in a patronizing voice specifically used to make Kane angry. "We have the women Susan captured. But don't worry, you can have her back. Just take Jacob to this location and we'll give you Susan in exchange for him. But try anything and there will be punishment. After all, he doesn't matter to you. He has nothing to do with you and you only just recently met. So there is no need to feel guilty about turning him in. So here is what you do…" Ari gave the directions on where to go and Kane agreed. Ari ended the conversation and Kane hung up. He wondered just why the Pack needed him, he was useless to them. They already had other spies. But he had to do what they wanted; otherwise they would kill him and Susan. He didn't really matter but Susan did. He had never felt this way before and it scared him. He walked back to the clearing where Jacob was waiting for him. Kane stared at Jacob, feeling angry all of a sudden. He almost felt the claws coming out but he restrained himself. He couldn't get Jacob suspicious. He had decided to turn in Jacob after all. Jacob couldn't take his Susan if Jacob was gone.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked, suspicious of the glare that Kane was sending him. There wasn't something quite right with him; he seemed to be hiding something. But he supposed that might be worry over Susan. What he didn't get was why Kane seemed to loathe him, even after saving his life twice already, getting them away from the trap that Ari set and breaking him free of that hypnosis spell. Kane gave a glare and Jacob felt himself tense, wanting to hurt him. Normally he didn't feel that way but Kane….it was strange.

"A person who might know where Susan was taken when she was captured. He sometimes gets glimpses of the future." Kane explained, saying what Ari told him to say in case Jacob asked. Jacob gave a suspicious glance then nodded. He bought it. Kane grinned in a semi-friendly way and Jacob felt a chill go through his body. Kane led them in a Northern-Northwesterly direction into the woods. They walked that way for around 6 hours when Kane stopped in a clearing. It looked peaceful enough but when Jacob walked into it, Pack members dropped out of the trees they had been hiding in and surrounded Jacob, quickly binding and tying him up before he could even move. A Pack member bludgeoned Jacob and Jacob fell unconscious. Ari walked forward and gave a triumphant grin.

"Thank you Kane! This wouldn't have been possible without you. To capture one of the Aveiana is a real gift. That was a real big help. In return I will give you Susan, as promised." He made a gesture motion and 2 Pack members brought an unconscious Susan to Kane. "She's all yours, we don't need her anymore. But there is one last thing…" Ari leaned over and stabbed a previously hidden hypochondriac needle into Kane's arm. Kane tried to fight back but suddenly his body felt much too heavy all of a sudden. "Who said you both can leave?" Ari leered down at him. Kane saw bright flashing lights and then….darkness. The unconscious Kane dropped and Ari had another Pack member also bind him. "Three birds with one stone. Now nothing can stop me." He murmured under his breath as he and his allies took the unconscious trio back to the castle where they would have a nice pleasant stay in the dungeon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:You know the drill. Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 12: More Hybrids?!

When Kane awoke, he saw a very, very angry Jacob and Susan. Kane fervently thanked for the chains that held them apart as if they could have reached him, he would most likely be in for a pummeling, one which he did admittedly deserved. He should have expected Ari to plan a double-cross like that, Ari hated him and bad guys always do it in the stories he read trapped on that island. Well, here he was again chained, so much for freedom. There came a knocking on the cell and it opened revealing 2 weird guys that looked sort of alike, most likely twins. They were both rather good-looking and had nice muscular bodies, really fit. One had red hair and one a gray/silver thing. They were both dressed in open vested black silk.

"Hello prisoners, lovely day for a bit of torture? Dark wants us to show you something, something you'll likely never forget. Our names our Kaito and Gaito and we are the Deadly Duo. We are mercenaries for hire who work with the people who offer most and we have special Pokemon powers too. You'll get to see them in action soon enough. Now, please follow." Kaito, the one with red hair, waved a hand and they all transported to an open arena. On the field were a line of prisoners, people that had discovered the plan before it started. Kaito and Gaito both smirk in amusement as they both jump down to the field.

"For attempted resistance against the new lords of the world which include Dark, Ari, Jeb, the Pack, and Railen Silhoutes, etc, you will all be executed. But we will give you fair chance. If you and your Pokemon sign a binding contract of loyalty, we will spare your meaningless lives. But if you don't, like we said, you will be punished and it will hurt." The prisoners glance at each other and at the Duo. A couple of them signed the contract and were released, free of harm. They were placed in the stands to watch what happens to those who resist as well. Most didn't sign though which made Kaito and Gaito happy as they love pain and hurt. They took out microphones and started singing a song that hurt those who listened to it. They were aiming at the prisoners and they fell to the ground clutching themselves and going into convulsions and writhing on the ground while Kaito and Gaito laughed. Then they stop singing.

"Good work brother Kaito" Kaito nodded and smiled at his older brother Gaito.

"Yes, agreed brother Kaito. Let's end their misery, shall we?" Gaito nodded and they both sent out dark beams into the poor suffering people, making them stiffen, shudder once, and topple over dead. What was interesting was that the beams looked like a variation of Nightshade, a Ghost type move. Jacob mentioned that and Susan agreed, both purposefully ignoring Kane.

"That looked like a Nightshade attack but slightly different. They must be hybrids of an ancient Pokemon as well." Jacob commented to Susan. Susan nodded and agreed as she said,

"That is true, they must be. That was a very powerful one as well." Neither of them were really sick as sad as it is, Susan was getting used to seeing death of innocent people, it wasn't all that painful anyway outside of those convulsions and shudders from that horrid song and Jacob didn't particularly care that much. Kane on the other hand was scared and whined quite pitifully, especially since he heard that song all the better with his super hearing. It didn't hurt as it seemed to only hurt those that those 2 brothers directed it at but it still hurt the ears with an annoying thrumming. Kaito and Gaito popped up to the stage again.

"What did you think of our performance? That was a good song wasn't it? So did our Nightblast, a Ghost move from an ancient Pokemon called Mayvemra. That is what will happen to you all if you don't join the team in a week. We hope to see you then as we LOVE singing our songs for adoring fans." They smirk and popped them back in the cell.

"Those guys are creepy," Kane said to Jacob and Susan. Susan got mad and started yelling.

"You liar! You were working with them the whole time! That is how we got away from the Pack on that island! In fact, you were actually one of the Pack, those arrogant, sex-obsessed, wolves, those evil, insane, creepy…." Susan continued rambling on and on and they sat through the tirade until she finished with "….and you were one of them! I actually liked you! Ugh, now I know not to deal with strangers that are too good to be true. You should just burn in the flames of Pokemon Hades." Kane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That is all true, I admit. I am one of the Pack members but I am not. They don't like hybrids and treated me as a slave. But I have to follow their rules as I was going to be rewarded with freedom and all the books and knowledge I wanted. I would get to live with actual humans, a very interesting species, they are. But I did not plan to join their crazy take over the world scheme. My job was just to scout around, one must wonder if they just gave me that job just to get rid of me and do their real plan. But I….I fell in love, with a wonderful person named Susan. I would never let the Pack touch her again. When she was captured by Dark, I offered to bring Jacob, an Aveiana in exchange so I did but they caught me as well which you guys already know. I am sorry, to both of you, and can understand if you never forgive me." Kane fell silent and was amazed and happy when Susan whispered,

"I forgive you," in his ear. Kane grinned and then returned to thinking and praying to get an idea that would get them all out of there as otherwise that creepy Duo was going to come in and do their thing, ending all hope of survival, but it looked bad.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 13: Railen Silhoutes

The week had passed. They had tried everything they could think of but the cell was too impenetrable. They wearily looked up as those twins, Kaito and Gaito, came in, each with an evil grin. They nodded at the doors.

"We knew you had been trying to escape but we let you continue trying to show how hopeless it was. You really should just give up and save yourselves the trouble. Railen Silhoutes is generous to those who serve him but merciless to his enemies." Susan's eyes widened. Railen Silhoutes! Now she remembered why that name sounded familiar! He was that crazy guy that the Pokemon University she worked at fired. It was about 5-10 years before then. He had been conducting illegal experiments with Pokemon, people, and genetics. He had been working on creating super-strong humanoid people that were crosses between people and Pokemon. He had mysteriously disappeared and never been heard from before today. Apparently, some of his hybrid people worked.

"Tell me please; are you two hybrids made by Railen or natural?" Susan asked the two brothers. They shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed.

"Y-yeah he made us by combining our DNA with the DNA of the ancient, and now forgotten by almost all people, Mayvemra. Mayvemra is a Ghost type Pokemon and is extremely powerful. But please don't tell anyone, we have a reputation to keep and we can't be known as unnatural in every sense of the word. You two guys are so lucky, to be actual real hybrids that were made naturally instead of in a lab. Railen would sure love to have you two help him. The offer still stands." Kane and Jacob shook their heads and Kaito and Gaito looked disappointed but then smiled.

"Well then, we'll just have to destroy you all then won't we? Who cares if you don't join, he has enough. Time to end all your miserable worthless lives." The brothers teleported them to the execution stadium where they had watched those people be destroyed. There were only a few watchers. Jeb, Ari, Dark, and another guy were all there. The new person was pretty young, only 25 or so. He was younger than Jeb but older than Ari, Dark, Kaito, and Gaito. He had long spiky black hair and he wore all black, a black t-shirt, black pants, black leather boots, black Poke ball belt, he even had black eyes! He also wore a long black cape to finish his look.

"Would that be the style called Gothic?" asked Kane and Susan nodded. "I read about it how some people dress in all black, those people tend to have emotional difficulties and have trouble with their emotions and expressing themselves." Gaito frowned and interrupted.

"Hey, we both wear black too and we are normal. We just like the color black." Kane stuck out his tongue and said, quite snidely,

"I rest my case. You are all insane." Gaito had to restrain his younger brother Kaito, by 5 minutes younger, from strangling Kane.

"That is so stereotyped! I shall get you….." Kaito screamed still struggling. Gaito held him back, whispering.

"It is okay brother. We shall make them pay for their insults today when their execution starts in a couple minutes. Just be patient." Gaito whispered, trying to soothe his younger brother. "It is just a couple minutes." Kaito sighed and calmed himself. The dude in all black walked up to them.

"Hello Kane, Susan, Jacob. I have brought you here for a most marvelous event, a sacrifice for our success in our plan. We had hoped you to join us what with all your skills and all, but I guess it is not to be. Before you die, you should know who I am. My name is Railen Silhoutes and I have been called everything from insane to greedy to madman. No one understands what I am trying to do. You see, I am trying to create a new world where everyone lives along and there would be no fighting. Pokemon and People would be equal and hybrids shall provide the link. This world is going terribly in the wrong direction with greedy people who sell people and Pokemon for money. Pollution, human exceptionalism, using Pokemon as slaves and having them fight each other for no reason, that is why I must do what I do, to change the world! I admit the methods are a little extreme but any cost is worth a perfect world where everyone lives in harmony! But first, we must get rid of all resistors and worthless trash. Susan, you understand don't you? My dear relative, surely you must. You want the same thing as well, a better world. Is that so wrong?" Susan was shocked and she could feel Kane and Jacob look at her questioningly. She swallowed and choked out,

"But….but I don't even know you!" she whispered. Railen chuckled and whispered in her ear so no one could hear him.

"We were friends once, you and I. We grew up in the same town. Our mansions neighbored each others. Your family's and the Faulkner's. Back then, I was known as Ry Faulkner and you were Susan Philips. Me, Andrew, and you were friends and we all played together. But then one day you moved away and we never heard from you again. It has been 19 years now I think. When I was 6 and Andrew was 14 and you were 11. Andrew was devastated. But then, I never liked my adoptive brother very much for many reasons, one being you liked him more than me. But anyways, Andrew is now gone for good and I'm glad. I killed him myself as he tried to stop me from making the world anew for the better, along with the other Faulkner's. Those people make me sick and were the example of what I am trying to get rid of. I changed my name when I started working at the University to Railen Silhoutes as Ry Faulkner was a reminder of what I am fighting against. Won't you join me? Like we used to when we were younger? You always understood my vision, even when others didn't. I really missed you when you were gone. You don't have to die, nor do your friends. You could just help in the Master Plan to rebuild the world. What do you say?" Susan was shocked at this load of information. Now that it was mentioned, she did remember him, the 6 year old Ry Faulkner that followed her and Andrew Faulkner, her childhood crush and if they hadn't have moved and she hadn't met Jimmy, she might have married. Andrew….it had been so long since she thought about Andrew Faulkner, she almost forgot him but now she remembered everything. How queer. But wait….Railen killed Andrew and the Faulkners?!

"You-you killed them! Those nice people who took you in and educated you, fed you, and clothed you?! How could you do that? How could you justify murdering innocent people, even in your misguided ideal of rebuilding the world? I shall never join you!" Susan screamed that last part so loud that everyone heard it. Railen looked crushed.

"Well then, might as well get on with the execution. Kaito, Gaito, you know what to do…." He trailed off as the alarm for the hideout started blaring.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 14: Dramatic rescue

The alarm continued blaring and watchtower lights were sweeping around. It didn't seem quite real how everyone was running around. Railen was very surprised. His mouth hung open in shock while Kaito and Gaito glanced around nervously, eyes wide in terror. Ari came running up, barely panting, and started barking at Railen.

"What the hell is going on? I get woken from my daily nap with those annoying alarms and people running and screaming everywhere. It is annoying." He turned and saw Susan and grinned. "Lookie here, my favorite sex toy. I hope we could have fun together sometime soon…" Ari quickly jumps back as out of nowhere a ball of Energy hit the spot he was a few seconds before, leaving a huge crater in the ground. Suddenly, they heard this upbeat hippy type music from the 60ies (Susan remembered that era very well) and a Deoxys was floating over the wall, doing slight dancing movements. A guy was gently dropped on the wall by his companion Alakazam and he was playing the music from his guitar with backup. Everyone just stared in shock.

"Hello dudes! My name is Syd Eros and these here are my band groupies Lady Bat, Vince Gaines, Jacob Blackstorm, and Eddie Cullivan." Lady Bat flew up on a huge pair of wings, Eddie in a super speed run, Jacob morphed from a ferocious looking wolf/dog, and Vince levitated himself up as he was a telepath. They all said hello and everyone just still kept staring. Kaito was nervous but Gaito was coming around and ready. Railen narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm, where have I seen you before…oh, you are that Syd guy in some band or another and also a Hoenn league champion. I saw you in that." Ari stared at Syd, his eyes narrowing. He sniffed Syd's scent.

"Why….why is that familiar? Why? Why do you look familiar? I don't know, but I like it. That scent makes me….excited." He licked his lips and Syd looked a little disturbed. Scratch that, he was very disturbed and he shuddered. Suddenly Jacob started moving again.

"Um….why are we all just standing here staring at one another. Isn't there supposed to be some fighting or something? I mean, seriously. This is pathetic. I mean what is the point? We are just standing and staring aimlessly." Dark came running up then.

"Hi gang, what did I miss?" Everyone just glared at him and he shrugged self-consciously. "Okay, okay, I won't show up late next time. Just make sure to do it when I am not in the bath." Railen just shook his head.

"For a smart person with brilliant schemes and successes, you can act like such a spacy idiot. You could have used your Alakazam's Teleport or something." Dark looked down and blushed and mumbled something that vaguely sounded like 'I forgot'. Eddie nodded.

"Syd and his Pokemon can act like that, especially when working on a song." The other band members nodded. Ari grinned and lunged at Syd but Deoxys blocked by transforming into it's Defense form as he slashed. Deoxys took the hit and then it transformed again into speed form and flew into Ari, knocking him down. Ari growled and jumped up. He launches himself at Deoxys when a stream of flame torched the spot. The fire came from a flying Charizard. The Charizard swooped down and grabbed Susan, Kane, and Jacob. They scream and try to fight but Lady Bat flew up and told them it was a rescue mission. Other Pokemon flew off with other Prisoners of Railen's. Railen cursed and sent out his black Charizard.

"Stop them Charizard. Don't let them get away!" Charizard flew to do his bidding when a screeching shriek froze them both. "No way, it can't be!" But it was. A Pigeot was flying towards them and screeching. On it was….Andrew Faulkner?!

"No way….I killed you…..how come aren't you dead?!" cried Railen.

"I was rescued from the burning house by some person who had business to do with father. It was something secret he didn't want us to know so you never knew. Dad and mom were already dead and the house burning but he saved me from that locked room at the cost of his own life. I swore vengeance upon you and once I knew of your plan to rebuild the world, I knew I had to stop you so I formed my own team to counter yours. Aveiana, do your thing." The Aveiana came flying by and the Pack howled a challenge to them. The Aveiana and the Pack fought and it was chaos. Railen's Charizard was sending streams of fire everywhere but it didn't know if it should be aiming at Pigeot or at the escaping prisoners. Railen was standing there cursing everything, Kaito and Gaito shot Ghost strikes, the Pack was fighting with their enemies the Aveiana, Dark was in the middle of a duel with a swordsman, it was complete and utter chaos. People and Pokemon on both sides died. The fighting stopped when they heard a rumble moving the ground and large cracks forming.

"Shit, the castle is falling apart." Railen murmured and he looked up at Andrew hatefully. "This isn't the end; I will eventually end your life and rebuild this world. But for now, adios." He hopped on Charizard and all who had flying or Psychic Pokemon used them to get out. Ari snarled at the lead Aveiana and turned and ran along with the troops. The castle gave a groaning sound and started to crumble, large pieces shattering upon the ground. The cracks got wider and formed a huge crevasse that anyone unfortunate enough to still be there fell through. The castle gave one last rumble and sank into the abyss, never to be seen again. The remnants of Railen's army got away but many weren't quite as lucky. The screams were bloodcurdling.

Syd's band and other members of Andrew's group got away safely as they had an excess of Pigeots due to Andrew Faulkner being an excellent bird Pokemon breeder. They safely landed on a little island that wasn't on any map where Andrew Faulkner's group was staying. Andrew Faulkner came and looked at them.

"Come with me," was all he said and led them through the doors…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 15: Andrew Faulkner

As soon as they got inside, Andrew drops the cold uncaring facade he had going on and runs and hugs Susan. You could hear both Kane and Jacob growling in annoyance. How dare some random stranger, who had saved their lives which they are grateful for but still, hug their Susan? Susan glares at both and they look down like puppies caught doing something bad, Kane especially as he is part Pack. Susan returns the hug and Andrew grins.

"Susan! I never expected to ever see you again after you moved I was depressed and I started bird breeding. I always have liked birds. I breed all types of bird Pokemon but I especially like Pigeots, those have always been close to my heart, just like my memories of you. Through my experiments in bird Pokemon, I discovered an ancient species of bird Pokemon called the Aveiana that were fierce proud creatures that ruled the skies. They had few enemies and the big enemy had been the Pack. I never believed the Pack to still be alive but I guess it isn't all that surprising since the Aveiana are still around and so are a couple others I hear but have never seen. I befriended the Aveiana and got DNA, blood samples, and everything I needed for an experiment I have been working on, combining humans with Pokemon, you can see the result in Lady Bat. I can't figure out why he ended up with black bat-like wings and bat traits though. Jacob snorted and muttered 'we do have echolocation if that's what you mean but you got me on the bat wings.' Andrew heard and nodded.

"Yes, I know that. But you don't have as nearly a high pitch frequency range as Lady Bat." Lady Bat slyly grinned and said in a very creepy high pitch voice,

"You mean I sound like a girl," he said and he really did sound like one, it was creepy how much he sounded like one. It was especially creepy since he already looked very feminine with the big bright eyes and long hair and legs. Kane gaped in amazement.

"You mean that you aren't a girl?!" Everyone sighed, apparently someone really was oblivious. How could he miss the 'high pitch frequency range' comment? Then, Lady Bat also had no female parts. That had to be the biggest clue. Lady Bat laughed.

"Trust me; I get that a surprising number of times. It is always amusing to be hit on by guys who think I am a very cute girl. Poor Jacob, he was mortified. He couldn't look at me for a week without stammering and apologizing. I didn't really mind but he took it a hard blow on his masculinity. I try to tell him it has happened numerous times with other people but nope, he still refuses to believe me, don't you Jacob Blackstorm?"

Jacob Blackstorm averted his eyes and nodded, shoulders slumping. "You should have told me you were a guy, leading me on the assumption that you were a girl, you just wanted to hear my proposal and then crush me with the information you were actually a guy." Lady Bat grinned lewdly and replied,

"If I did follow your proposal, you would have quite rather suddenly found out I was a guy, I really should have accepted. It truly would have been amusing to watch, I would feel sorry for you but amusement totally wins out. Heh, I mean seriously, you just ask me to 'keep you company' as you call it throughout the night in the first few minutes of talking to me. You would totally deserve that surprise." Jacob turns an amazingly bright shade of red and he slumps more, trying to escape the stares of everyone. Susan shakes her head in disappointment while Kane and Jacob burst out into hysterics. Eventually, calm is restored after pouring a bucket of ice cold water, with ice, on him after he passed out from lack of oxygen from laughing too hard. Jacob Cross got the exact same treatment, he had passed out a second after Kane, and they both woke up screaming and running around, Kane especially upset as ice got down his pants. The hopping and cursing very loudly was amusing as he hopped around like a Ludicolo, the dancing playing instrument Pokemon. He eventually removes the ice, and settles down. Syd is just serenely writing a new song and Edward is whispering something to Jacob Blackstorm, probably some plan of revenge on Lady Bat for embarrassing him.

"This is confusing me," Jacob Blackstorm suddenly said in the silence. "How do I know if you are talking to me or the other Jacob?" That was a good question and everyone pondered on how to solve it. Kane has a light-bulb flash and he blurted out,

"We could do nicknames that are different and easy to remember so you can't forget who is who and so they know which one you are talking about." Jacob Blackstorm sighed.

"Wow, I could have come up with that, that is blatantly obvious but what are the nicknames?" Kane thought for a second and came up with a couple that he thought were absolutely brilliant.

"How about Jacob Cross be Birdwin and Jacob be wolftrot?" It were okay names and it did fit and were easy to remember so everyone went along with it. Jacob Blackstorm rather liked his while Jacob Cross was accepting but not his most favorite. Seriously, Birdwin? It might as well be bird or birdie or something, but Birdwin? He had no clue where Kane got that one from. Andrew decided that now was the time to continue the meeting since they got sidetracked by Lady Bat's femininity and Jacob's mistake.

"I conducted research based on the Aveiana and I discovered, quite accidentally, how to mix human DNA with Aveiana and likewise, Pokemon DNA. Devon Corporation funded me to continue my Pokemon/Human research and eventually Syd Eros comes to me asking for help for finding his missing girlfriend's sister and her friend. He knew how good I was at bird Pokemon and maybe I could find her with my birds. He discovered the Aveiana and my experiments, he didn't know about them, and he was rather shocked to say the least. He started yelling at me how it was wrong to mix Pokemon and Human DNA and how unnatural it was. By then, I no longer just worked with bird Pokemon in my DNA experiments, I used all types. I basically forced an ultimatum which was to help me with the experiments or no girlfriend. I didn't particularly care about being illegal, it was for the good of all and I am not doing anything like Railen Silhoutes is doing anyways. It is too help people and to help bring people closer to Pokemon while he is doing perfect soldiers and loyal subjects to help him create a new world according to his vision. Syd has been ever so helpful, haven't you Syd?" Syd glowered for a brief moment and then the mask of serenity comes back on. "His band has been more than helpful though. They were thrilled with being mixed with Pokemon. Jacob Blackstorm was mixed with Pack and Blissey as if he was mixed with pure Pack, he would have problems with short temperament, fierce temper, uncontrollable rages, and over the top sex action. This hasn't completely worked out obviously as he still tries to get girls to sleep with him but it is a lot better than forced sex on a weaker species like the Pack do quite frequently to all but their own." Susan trembled quite noticeably at that part and Kane rubbed circles in her back until she calmed down. Andrew started again.

"The Blissey part does help with the temper and anger problems but it seems to be a little strong as he is most of the time a total pacifist and refuses to fight unless absolutely necessary. He is almost always happy and trying to give joy to others. Almost always except when it comes to masculinity and/or embarrassing issues where he turns into a crybaby. But trust me, he is strong with Pack strength and quite a fierce force when he does fight and get mad. Probably not as fierce as you though Kane, you are a natural and you don't have other mixes holding the Pack side back outside of humanity. I am amazed of a natural hybrid being at all possible but that is good. Eddie Cullivan has been mixed with speedy Pokemon, mostly bird types like Dodrio, Pigeot, Swellow, etc. All in all, it makes him run on the ground and in the air at a superfast speed. He has streamlined aerodynamic wings to help with when he does fly. The only problem is he has an extremely fast metabolism and he needs to eat a lot. That and he rarely talks now outside of screeches and squawks but occasionally he does use words. Vince Gaines we mixed with Psychic Pokemon like Claydol, Alakazam, Xatu, etc. He is a total telepath and on very rare occasions, he has glimpses of the future. Lady Bat was a mix of Aveiana and human although their might have been Golbat and Whishmur DNA also as he got bat wings and a very insane pitch frequency that is always annoying. That is the only explanation I can think of as occasionally mistakes like that do happen and Aveiana do not have those traits. Syd stayed the same; he refused to change even when offered cool powers and abilities like the others. I don't understand why not, it is cool to have superpowers and to be above others. I even got a slight scramble to my DNA with Aveiana and Pigeot. I am an honorary Aveiana. But Syd refused, refuse to change. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now, I want you all to join our team in stopping Railen Silhoutes. Don't think of refusing as he is a total danger to the world and he wants you for some reason which makes you important. I offer whatever you want in exchange if it's within my power to do so. But please join, or I might be forced to use….unpleasant measures." His smile pulled back revealing eerily long teeth and his eyes held traces of a hidden malice. They quickly agreed and he reverts to being normal but they all stared suspiciously at him for the rest of the time they remained with him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:Look at the first and second page.

Chapter 16: Back with the Pack and Ari

Ari paced the ground kicking the dirt. He was standing in front of their former castle/fortress that was now in shambles thanks to that idiotic group that thought they could actually stop Railen. They actually might be able too, he thought with surprise. That was something that never occurred to him. What if they lost? He shook his head angrily, trying to clear. No, it was no good thinking of negative thoughts like that. Railen will win. The Pack will have their reward. His tenuous control over them was slipping and a majority already felt he was a bad leader. They thought he was 'crazy and totally loco' as the humans called it. Maybe he was. But it works. Thank goodness he had his support guard, Killer and the others. Killer was his loyal subject and the one Ari trusted the most. He was going to be richly awarded. Then, his thoughts turned to his bastard half-brother Kane.

Kane was a mistake. Relying on him was a mistake from the get-go. He should have been more careful and not sprang the betrayal from the get-go when he had Kane deliver the girl and the Aveiana. Railen had kept them alive hoping to turn them to his side using Susan but Susan refused to join her former friend. He smirked. That's a good one, Susan being friends with Railen. He never expected that. But she was even better at being a play toy. He wished he got to have her longer but it wasn't to be. She was helped to 'escape' by Kane when he was still on their side. But somewhere that Kane had a change of heart. Or had he always planned it, years of resentment against them? Maybe I could have been nicer and not had him chained up…nah, he deserved it, Ari thought. If I didn't, he would have been dead so I actually did him a favor. He was useful to us being the only one actually able to read the human language; the others were totally useless at it. He actually had that diary thing of some inventor. Kane always had been interested in humans, a little too much for comfort. He was always different from the others, no fighting, no playing, nothing. Heck, he never even wanted to have sex until he met Susan in their fake escape thing. He was weird, a freak. He even had a different power for crying out loud! Ari had seen it a couple of times when Kane thought no one was looking. Something to do with electricity or something. Kane rarely used it. Ari didn't understand. Ari would use it if it was his all the time. He was jealous that Kane got something he didn't. He thought 'if only it was mine'. But he never told Kane. Admitting jealousy would be admitting weakness and he had to have no weaknesses. His lips curled back in disgust. He would kill the freak himself when they came back face to face. Kane was nothing. He didn't deserve to live. He was unreliable, untrustworthy, unfaithful to his Pack, a freak, and a hybrid. Hybrids are unnatural. They all deserve to die, Ari thought, still disgusted. Kane was going down; he caused the deaths of 3 Pack members! (By association.)

In the collapse of the castle/fortress, one Pack member had been standing right over a spot where a crevasse opened up; he fell a LONG way down and landed splat. Ari could barely see the sprawled body over the hole and he had to run away to avoid falling in as well. The second died by having a huge piece of the castle wall drop down on his head and he was also flattened. The third fell in the pit of spikes that they on rare occasion dropped prisoners into if they weren't food for the Pack or tortured and killed by the 2 brothers Kaito and Gaito. The third quite unfortunately was nearby and was heaved into it by the bucking ground. He was amazingly and unfortunately still alive after the castle collapsed and the ground stopped shaking. Ari had to kill him himself as the poor Pack member's screams and cries of pain were getting on everybody's frazzled and shocked nerves. He would have been dead before sunset anyway so Ari felt relieved that he got to shut the Pack member up. He would have gone berserk if he had to hear that much longer and no one wanted that as he was extremely ferocious, deadly, and sneaky in the anger rage and bloodlust. He was way more dangerous than in a normal sane mood as he was always on the verge of tipping over into the rage. If anyone disobeyed him, insulted him, was petulant, or whatever, he could go totally berserk and rip the unfortunate person into pieces which is exactly what happened to a couple unfortunate people when he joint-took over the military strategy where they weren't used to a Pokemon being a commander.

Ari walked to his mate Maxine who had also been among the survivors. Ari, and everyone else, was glad she survived as Ari would have been unbearable if she had died. He would have gone berserk and quite likely ripped a few Pack members into pieces. He may not have been the most strongest of them but he was the most ferocious, deadly, and intelligent. He was the best at fighting. They all feared facing him as he was undefeated and everyone who tried ended up dead. Ari himself was rarely ever injured and if he was, it was rarely anything major. Only once did some Pack member land a devastating blow to him and they had been almost as good as Ari at fighting. Ari had gone totally berserk and abandoned strategy and ripped the poor Pack member apart and did things to him that even made Pack members shudder in terror. Ari, to everyone's disappointment, had survived that wounding and became the resolute and overall leader of the Pack as no one dared challenge him after watching that.

Maxine was glad to see Ari. Ironically enough, she was nearly as crazy and unpredictable as Ari. They fit well together. Maxine rarely ever fought but when she did, she kicked butt. She was Ari's favorite female and made her his #1 mate and wife. He did multiples like other Pack males but she was his overall favorite and preference. She was pregnant and was soon going to have a baby. Ari was pleased although somewhat wary as he knew males were not to be trusted. He was hoping the baby was female as he preferred females anyway. A male might decide to go against him, exactly what he was doing to Jeb his father. Jeb was the official leader of the Pack but everyone including Jeb knew it was his son Ari who was the real leader. Ari fought off all the challengers and dissenters. Jeb was so proud, he couldn't see that his son was slowly planning ways to overthrow him and become the real official leader in addition to being the unofficial one.

"Maxine! You survived! I am so glad!" Ari wailed in joy as he hugged Maxine in joy. It was a cute moment although no one dared to say anything as Ari might decide to kill those people who did. Maxine hugged him back.

"Oh, Ari, just barely but I got a little help from Master Dark, Master Gaito, and Master Kaito." Ari looked in surprise at the three as did everyone else for that matter. Everyone was surprised they actually helped Maxine as most hated the Pack but dealt with them as it was necessary. They most certainly wouldn't have helped the Pack if it could be avoided. Especially since everyone knew of Ari's anti-hybrid bias and these were all hybrids. Ari's mouth dropped and in went a fly until he spat it out in disgust and that ended the whole staring in surprise.

"You actually saved her?" his voice squeaked in surprise instead of the usual low growling sound. He almost sounded human for a second. They nodded and Ari ran up and did the most surprising thing anyone had ever seen which made one wonder if it was the end of the world. He actually hugged them. Yes, that's right, hugged them. All 3 of them. They were just as surprised as everyone else and they were quite uncomfortable with Ari doing bone-crushing hugs to them. They had expected Ari to really have crushed their bones but he was careful that he didn't. Ari looked like he was…crying? That was unexpected.

"Thank you. I have no idea how to ever repay you 3. If you ever need anything, just call." He backed away and went back to Maxine and hugged her again and it looked like love. Then Ari went back to his usual self and he grinned with lust-filled eyes at Maxine.

"Let's go somewhere….a little more private," he winked and they headed off to the camps in the far distance.

The other Pack members were amazed and a little angry with Ari. Ari was letting his emotions rule instead of his mind, another sign of an unworthy leader to them. His passions guided everyone's diction and acts and they didn't like to deal with his unpredictable tendencies where he could go happy and satisfied to angry and berserk. Killer was especially mad. He showed weakness! You never show weakness! But then, his lips curled back in an excited grin. Ari might think he was safe but he truly wasn't. Maybe he could kill Maxine himself! That would arouse Ari's anger and prove to the Pack how despicable he was! Ari trusted Killer too much. There was a reason his name was Killer. It was only a matter of time until the grand swoop. Soon, very, very, soon….

His other guard had similar thoughts like Killer's. There were a couple who didn't agree but they kept their mouths shut so they wouldn't be killed by the others. Ari was strangely trusting of them for someone as paranoid and crazy as he was so that was a big surprise. They were his elite, his favorites. He had no reason to fear them so he didn't. They hid their resentment and hatred of him well and pretended to be loyal and Ari believed them. It was an absolute miracle.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. All I own is Vincent Gaines and the plot, everything else is not mine. Again, all I own is Vincent Gaines and the plot, nothing else is mine.

Author's note: Heh, I know all you people want my other stories updated but I just want to get this one done. Fortunately, this one has only a few more chapters to go and after I get this one done, I can continue working on my others. Does anyone read this? I have no idea and I don't particularly care if anyone reads this but if you do read it and like it, come and tell me! If you don't, remain silent. I mostly wrote this story for a friend anyway and I really want to get it done.

Chapter 17: Final Battle Approaches

Weeks flew by. Time passed and everything was calm and peaceful on the surface although there was a storm coming that would sweep over soon….

Kane, Jacob, and Susan trained with the others although Kane and Jacob made sure she avoided most of the fighting. They were VERY overprotective of her. If she even got so much as a splinter, they would run over to make sure she was okay. It was beginning to be really annoying and grating on her nerves and she was very tempted to start yelling if they came over one more time. It was their fault that she couldn't help anyways. The only thing that they let her do was watch so she secretly practiced when no one was watching. She will show them what she's made of…if it's the last thing she does. She hoped it wasn't going to be though.

Syd was amazingly good at the Katana surprisingly for some hippie peace-loving guy. It was a shock to see him thrash people and then just go calmly back to writing and practicing songs with his Pokemon. It was a very drastic difference in personality but people didn't bother to ask. They had learned not too when Syd gave them a beating with his sword every single time a person asked. He grew very weirdly agitated and thumped them over with his Katana, making sure to use the flat edge so he didn't accidentally cut people with it. Lady Bat said Syd always had been good at the Katana; Syd was a natural at it. Jacob Blackstorm (now called Wolftrot) and Eddie Cullivan had some weird hate/love relationship going on where they tease, rib, and also compete with each other; and then hang out, laugh, and do things together. It was a very startling contrast in the fact that they were polar opposites in everything but their love of music, girls, and Pokemon. Vince did a lot of reading and worked on his telepathic mind powers with his Pokemon. As far as anyone knew, he was not able to read minds yet so thank goodness for that. It's disturbing having your mind completely open and able to be read at any moment. Lady Bat did….something. No one was quite sure what but it had to do with dancing and a hypnotic voice….or something. He just probably like dancing and singing girly.

Eventually the time came when a messenger came running up to their base, pursued by a couple of Houndoom. He had gotten vital information on Railen Silhoutes and his plans. Mostly there was the obvious 'their training too' but there was something actually important. Railen had just finished a missile launcher and had fleets of hypersonic jets that could launch off at any moments. The missile launcher was especially different as it shot round ball things that when landing on the ground, opened up and formed preset lines and markings into some pentagram thing. The lines do not disappear and are almost completely immune to any attempt to remove them. No one had any idea what they were for. But it had to be for something…

The most important part was when Railen would lead his armies to invade the world in just a couple of day's time! They have gotten the last bit of weaponry and supplies they had needed and were waiting on the signal which will come in a few days. Andrew was shocked and ordered everybody to get ready and prepare. There was a hustle and bustle as everybody did so, grabbing food packets, weapons, Pokemon, supplies, everything they might need. All those who had a flying Pokemon rode on those and everyone who didn't either got on the jet planes or borrowed one (on a first come first serve basis) from Andrew. They quickly took off, heading to Railen's new headquarters on Mt. Coronet. They had a long flight ahead as it will take them the better part of 16 hours. But then someone brought up the key question that everybody had forgotten about.

"If we're on an island, and our agent infiltrated Railen's base and then came here and was followed by those Houndoom, how did the Houndoom get here?" Everybody turned to stare at the speaker. It had been the newly-named Wolftrot. They swiveled around in horror as they turned around and saw their fortress go up in flames as Pack members and other Pokemon ripped apart their base.

"Idiots" Andrew said smacking himself. "Why did I not think of that? But anyways…we have to stop them from destroying us!" They landed just as a huge ball whistled through the air over them, dropping into the center of the building, spreading this gooey stuff that quickly became unknown lines and markings that formed the shape of a star which quickly expanded to cover the whole island. The troops of Railen didn't look as they continued destroying the headquarters, using their Pokemon to make earthquakes to sink it into the ground just like their old one was. It wouldn't be much longer before it sank completely, parts where already collapsing into the ground. They landed and quickly jumped into battle…facing an overwhelming force that outnumbered them at least 2:1 if not more!

"Well, this sucks," murmured Wolftrot and Birdwin (Jacob Cross), and Eddie Cullivan nodded in agreement. "Well gents, it looks like we're going to die here today so let's take as many as we can with us and it has been a pleasure working with you all" continued Jacob in a neutral tone. They nodded and turned to face the first few of their foes and began to fight….

Elsewhere, it was much the same with similar things being said as the people of Andrew Faulkner fought desperately against the overwhelming force and numbers of Railen's army. It wasn't going to be a pleasant battle, no matter who won.

Kane easily dispatched all who chose to tango with him. He was enraged and he bowled through all the people and Pokemon who tried to stop him easily. He was unstoppable, implacable, and completely merciless. All who stood before him were chopped down like a scythe clearing grain. He had seen his target and he wasn't going to let Ari get away. He was going to make Ari pay for what he did to all of them. Ari was going to pay…

Jumping over the last hurdle, Kane landed right in front of a surprised Ari. Ari had been whirling a metal quarter-staff that buzzed with thousands of bolts of electricity whenever he hit something with it. The safety-catch stopped him from being buzzed himself as it controls the flow of electricity so it only shocked when the button was pushed. It had become a favorite weapon of Ari's and he enjoyed watching people getting shocked. It caused extreme pain and they were severely vulnerable when they got shocked by a couple thousand volts of electricity. Ari had prepared to finish someone off when Kane jumped on top of him and pulled the staff out of his hands. Wielding the buzzing staff, he turned and faced Ari who stared in surprise.

"So, you are here. How nice of you to come. I always wanted the chance to finish you off and now, I have it you stupid hybrid. You can't even do one thing right and you never were one of us. You're nothing so allow me to end your pointless life!" Screaming that, Ari tensed and leapt, his claws and teeth slicing where Kane's head had been. Ari turned and grinned, a wide smile revealing pointed sharp fangs.

"Well, this will be fun won't it? It's been a while since I had a fight that lasts for more than a couple seconds. I hope you last long because that will make it even more fun and pleasurable when I finally kill you. I will win in the end though, I don't lose. But perhaps you can last a while. Let's find out shall we?" Ari leaped again and Kane barely dodged the whirling claws and teeth. Kane was worried. If this fight went on for long, Ari would win. As it was, it has only been a few seconds and he was already losing badly. He had to step it up a notch or Ari would kill him. He searched for a weakness. The only glaring one that he could see is that Ari loved to gloat and taunt. That wouldn't help much at all…could it? It might, but it carried a risk he full well knew which was making Ari too mad. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that but after a couple more rounds of slashing teeth and claws barely missing him he decided to try it. If it kept on going like this, he would eventually get tired and then Ari could easily kill him.

"Hey Ari, you are a big, overgrown, stupid dog who doesn't know how to read or even intelligently talk." Ari stopped and stared at him, his mouth dropped open in surprise. How dare Kane talk to him like that! Kane was nothing, nothing.

"See? You're so stupid you just stand there with your mouth hanging open and drooling. You're a flabbergasted idiot who doesn't deserve title of leader. In fact, you don't even deserve the title of Pack Member as you're too stupid and unpredictable to control your temper." Ari growled angrily, warning him to stop. Kane continued with his insults, grinning impishly.

"You can't even hit me and you're the 'best fighter' in the Pack. Wow, you all must suck at fighting and I am so much better than you." Ari finally had it and red clouded his vision. He was going berserk.

"You could have gotten an easy death, an honorable one. Now, it's personal and I shall rip you to pieces. Prepare to die." Ari jumped and sprang at Kane who dodges by rolling under Ari. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and Ari's claws raked his back, slicing his shirt and piercing the skin. Ari grinned and lunged forward again and again, not even holding back this time. He just kept coming forward backing Kane into a corner. Ari roared in triumph and lunged for the final blow, his claws reaching forward to strangle the life out of Kane…


End file.
